


Nobody, Not Even The Rain

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, this is pure fluff nd poetry so idk what u want from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: Dean and Cas have taken to sitting by the maple tree on the baseball field by their school, sharing quotes and poetry. It's a weekly event, and this week is no different.





	Nobody, Not Even The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in a sappy, romantic mood. i just finished writing a long angst fic. i'm bored. i adore poetry. i thought of the concept of dean and cas just sitting together and reading each other poetry and i wanted to write it so this happened.

“‘All religion, my friend, is simply evolved out of fraud, fear, greed, imagination, and poetry.’ Edgar Allen Poe.”

Dean took a moment of silence, waited for Cas to digest the words before looking up at him from where Dean was lying down, his head on Cas’ lap. He carded Cas’ reaction, watched him give a sort of dubious nod of his head.

“What?” Dean questioned, letting his notebook lie open on his chest. 

“I don’t know. I guess if you think about it, it might be true, but religion is a touchy subject. Give that quote to a devoted catholic and they’ll argue.”

“Aren’t you arguing right now?”

Cas looked down at Dean and raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t know you were a devout catholic,” Dean teased with a little grin playing across his lips. Cas rolled his eyes and nudged Dean with his leg, gaining a little laugh from him.

“Here, I found this one during English the other day,” Cas began, picking up a notebook of his own that had been laying in the grass beside him. “‘Poetry is an echo, asking a shadow to dance.’ Carl Sandburg.”

“Oooh, you get points for that,” Dean said, not even teasing, completely serious. “Hand me a pen, I wanna write that one down,” he went on, making a grabby motion and waiting until Cas handed him a pen that had been also lying in the grass.

It wasn’t unusual for them to do this, it had actually become a weekly thing. The two would sit under a big maple tree just on the corner of the baseball field at their school and share different quotes, or even verses of poetry or lines from books. 

It had all started when Dean had curiously found one of Cas’ notebooks dropped in the hall. He had admittedly taken a peek inside, and asked Cas shyly about it later. Cas had blushed like crazy, but Dean had assured him that he thought it was nice. From then on, the two had grown fond of each other, found themselves spending time together, mostly talking books if Dean wasn’t blushing like crazy too and asking if he could take Cas out on a date, a real one.

Which he did.

And had been doing for a few months.

“Alright, how about some Charles Simic?” Dean questioned, flipping through the pages of his notebook. Usually he got the quotes or verses from all different places. Online, books, English class.

Cas nodded his head, and Dean took a breath.

“‘Poetry is an orphan of silence. The words never quite equal the experience behind them.’”

Dean took the notebook away and looked up at Cas who nodded.

“I like it.”

Dean handed him the pen without Cas even asking.

Cas scribbled out the words in his own tattered notebook and then sighed.

“Isn’t that weird to think about though? Like, even if you describe everything to an exact tee, no one will feel what you felt,” Dean began.

“No matter how close you are to someone, you never truly know what’s going through their mind,” Cas mused, smiling softly down at Dean and running a tender hand through his hair. Dean smiled back up at him.

“Well, you gotta at least know that I’m head over heels for you,” Dean told Cas. Cas’ smile grew.

“Write me a poem about it.”

“Is that my homework assignment?”

“If you’re up for it.”

Dean smiled some more at Cas and Cas just kept smiling back, fingers idly toying with the longer strands of Dean’s hair.

“So, if we’re on the topic, you wanna hear a verse about love?” Dean questioned. Cas simply nodded. Dean took his notebook that had been lying on his chest and flipped through it again. He finally landed on the right page and spoke.

“‘I do not know what it is about you that closes, and opens; only something in me understands the voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands’.”

Dean looked up at Cas who was smiling a kind smile with twinkling eyes.

“‘Somewhere I have never travelled, gladly beyond any experience, your eyes have their silence,’” Cas began softly, and Dean smiled a little more.

“‘In your most frail gesture are things which enclose me, or which I cannot touch because they are too near,’” Dean continued on for Cas. Cas tilted his head and stroked a thumb over Dean’s cheekbone.

“‘Your slightest look easily will unclose me though I have closed myself as fingers,’”

“‘You open always petal by petal myself as Spring opens touching skilfully, mysteriously her first rose.’”

“‘Or if your wish be to close me, I and my life will shut very beautifully, suddenly,’”

“‘As when the heart of this flower imagines the snow carefully everywhere descending;’”

“‘Nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals the power of your intense fragility: whose texture,’”

“‘Compels me with the colour of its countries, rendering death and forever with each breathing,’”

“‘I do not know what it is about you that closes and opens; only something in me understands the voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands,’” 

Dean and Cas said the last verse together, smiling, eyes searching each other’s faces.

“I didn’t know you knew that entire thing,” Dean mused. Cas quirked a grin.

“I didn’t know that you knew it.”

“Of course I do. One of my favorites,” Dean added. Cas tilted his head the other way.

“I’ve known you for all these months and I don’t know one of your favorite poems?”

Dean grinned.

“Now you do.”

Cas smiled, leaned over and kissed Dean’s forehead.

“Are we gonna wrap it up for today or do you have more?” Cas questioned. Dean shook his head.

“Nah, I’m done for now. It’s getting cold anyways,” Dean sighed as he sat up and then slowly gathered his things to stand. Once he did, he offered a hand down and Cas took it, letting Dean help him up. Dean watched Cas shiver immediately, the fall air cold and ever present around them. Dean immediately took off his lettermen and looked at Cas expectantly. Cas frowned.

“Dean, if you give that to me then you’re gonna freeze,” Cas argued. Dean leaned forwards and gave Cas a little kiss on the cheek.

“So? Who cares?”

Cas was about to argue more but before he could, Dean was coming up behind him and slipping the jacket over Cas’ shoulders. Cas rolled his eyes but smiled fondly, pulling the jacket a little closer.

“I’ll walk you home. Unless you wanna stop for burgers first,” Dean offered as he grabbed his own bag and then Cas’, handing it over to Cas.

“Burgers sound amazing,” Cas replied, looking over at Dean who smiled and gave him one last peck on the lips.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> it's not much, i wrote it in one sitting, not immensely proud of it but hey, you win some you lose some. hope one of you guys liked it!!!


End file.
